The Minecraft Wizard
by PrototypeGaming
Summary: My second Minecraft fanfic! hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

I aimed my wooden sword at the zombie, as it continued to shuffle towards me. I struck its side with my sword, leaving a gash. The zombie swung a fist at me, but I sidestepped and sliced his head off.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jake, and I'm a level 1 wizard. All I can do right now is throw fireballs. We have a lot of classes, like necromancers, Paladins, warriors, rangers, and, of course, wizards.

That's what I chose. Here are my current stats.

 **Jake**

 **Level 1**

 **Class: Wizard**

 **Abilities: limited Pyrokinesis**

 **3 Emeralds**

 **Weapon: Wooden Sword**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Speed: 2**

Yeah. One way to level up is to conquer a kingdom. There are millions of minor kingdoms to conquer out there. A few examples of easy-to-conquer kingdoms include, sugarcane kingdoms, pig kingdoms, and even dirt kingdoms. Harder ones include, Creeper kingdoms, Stone kingdoms, and Sky Kingdoms.

But there are three main Kingdoms that have never been conquered before: The Light Kingdom, ruled by Notch, The Ender Kingdom, ruled by the Ender Dragon, and the Nether Kingdom, ruled by Herobrine. Many Minecraftians have dreamed of conquering those 3 kingdoms, but all have failed. But good places to practice leveling up include Hurrg, Far City, Forestbrook, and Craft City. The place I usually practice is Craft City.

There is also a currency called emeralds. Most people use this currency to buy weapons, armor, clothes, and potions.

When Minecraftians kill enemies, the drop a varied amount of emeralds, depending how rare they are. The rarer the enemy, the more emeralds they drop.

This zombie I killed gave me 3 emeralds, the number I showed in my stats. One of the most famous weapons are the Creeper Bow, which costs 300 emeralds, the Ender Blade which costs 500 emeralds, and the Wither Boomerang, which costs 1,000 emeralds.

I see Craft City in the horizon, and I start trudging in that direction.


	2. The Ant Queen

When I arrived at the gate, 2 guards wearing Diamond armor and wielding Ender Blades were standing at the door.

"Password, please?" one of them said.

"Notch," I said. They parted the gates and let me in. The sun was shining on well polished wooden buildings, with various Minecraftians and villagers bustling around.

I went to my house, a small wooden cottage. I opened the door, set all my stuff down, and spotted an emerald block.

I smiled and deconstructed it into 9 emeralds. I now had enough to buy the Golden Wonder.

I rushed to the nearest Weapons stand and gave the villager my 12 emeralds. He took them all and gave me the Golden Wonder.

 **Golden Wonder**

 **Damage: 6**

 **The Golden Wonder was forged from the best gold, and has a 12.5% change to make Gold-related enemies drop more gold than usual. A 10% chance to inflict the Midas buff, which turns enemies into gold for 5 seconds, thus further increasing their chance to drop gold.**

I raised the sword into the air, the sunlight reflecting off the blade and hit a creeper, setting it on fire. After it died, it dropped 5 emeralds. I rushed over and collected them. I exited from Craft City in search of an anthill.

When I finally encountered one, 2 ants were already there. I ran forward and sliced their heads off. They each gave me 5 emeralds. I checked my stats.

 **Jake**

 **Level 6**

 **Class: Wizard**

 **Abilities: Limited Pyrokinesis**

 **15 emeralds**

 **Weapon: Golden Wonder**

 **Stgh: 5**

 **Spd: 5**

"Wow. I have improved. Let's see how much I gain when I lob this TNT down this anthole," I said. I pulled out some enhanced TNT and threw it down the hole. An explosion followed, and I knew I had killed off all the ants.

Or so I thought.

I jumped down through the ant hill and found myself in a large area. And all the supposed emeralds were gone. Then I looked ahead. There was a giant ant queen with an abdomen full of emeralds.

Ant Queen

The Ant Queen is queen of one of many anthills. One of the only bosses to climb up walls.

Success: Ant Staff, used for summoning ants, at the cost of 1 mana per Ant.

Failure: Death

I readied my sword and charged at the colossal ant. The ant roared at me and charged. Its mandibles tried to grasp me, but I barely escaped. I sliced one of its legs out, and the queen screeched in pain. It growled and charged again. I sidestepped and sliced one of its mandibles off. It growled in annoyance, but it immediately grew a new one. I ran and sliced two more legs off. It screeched in agony as it fell on its side, its remaining legs splayed out rigid like sticks. I walked over and plunged my sword between its eyes. It went limp, and puffed away. The only things it left behind were the Ant Staff and at least 50 emeralds.

I grabbed all the emeralds and the Ant Staff. I checked my stats.

 **Jake** :

 **Level 15**

 **Class: Ant Summoner**

 **Abilities: Pyrokinesis**

 **Weapons: Golden Wonder, Ant Staff**

 **Stgh: 9**

 **Spd: 9**

I felt a warm feeling inside me. I had just defeated my first boss.


	3. Conquering the First Kingdom

I needed a way to get out of this pit. I thought of an idea. I used my Ant Staff to Summon some ants. I ordered them to climb on each other so I could climb up. Once I climbed out of there, I thanked the ants and made them disappear. I walked towards Craft City, tired from fighting the Ant Queen. After I went over and said the password, I ran through the gates.

I found my house and unlocked the door. I went inside and set all my stuff down. I knew I had enough emeralds to buy a certain bow, but I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I jumped onto my bed and slipped into slumber.

Once I woke up, I gathered all my emeralds and went to the main Bow and arrows shop. I set 35 emeralds down and asked for a Stormbow. After I got my Stormbow, I turned in the rest of my emeralds and asked for 30 lightning bolts.

 **Stormbow**

 **Damage: 14**

 **Range: 50 blocks**

 **The Stormbow was formed from pure electricity, granting it the power to summon lightning bolts from the heavens.**

 **Lightning Bolts**

 **Damage: 10**

 **Lightning bolts are the only ammo used for the Stormbow.**

I strapped the bow behind my back and put the bolts in my quiver. I then went to the gates and out them. I decided to test my Stormbow on an oak tree. I launched a bolt at the tree. The second it stroke, A lightning bolt came from the clouds and obliterated the tree. I watched in awe and smiled. I planned to conquer my first kingdom, and I knew just what to do.

I waited till it was nighttime, then I set off. Soon I found an area full of skeletons and a mutant one. I figured he might be the leader. I launched a bolt at a group in skeletons, and they all turned to dust in a flash of light. The others were alerted. They started flinging arrows randomly, one almost hitting me. I then jumped down, unsheathing my sword. A line of arrows flew at me but I deflected them all from me. I moved down the first line of skeletons, then quickly went to the leader. I formed a flame shield to protect me. I jumped at the leader who knocked me away. He launched an array of arrows at me, but I used my makeshift shield to burn them. Then I ran up to him, jumped, and shot a bolt at him. A lightning bolt soon appeared, knocking me away. I got up and turned. The leader was now a pile of dust. I turned to the skeletons, and they bowed. I was officially the ruler of a Skeleton Kingdom. I picked up something from the pile of dust. It was a Bone Hammer and Full Bone armor.

 **Bone Hammer**

 **Damage: 20**

 **Collected from Mutant Skeletons and can really pack a punch.**

 **Jake**

 **Class: Ranger**

 **Level 18**

 **Abilities: Pyrokinesis**

 **Weapons: Golden Wonder, Bone Hammer, Stormbow**

 **25 Emeralds**

 **Armor: Full Bone Armor**

 **Stgh: 13**

 **Spd: 14**


End file.
